One more chance
by seto'swifey
Summary: Seto and Monte'are a happily married couple...until Amelda shows up that is. Still bitter about blowing his chances with her years ago, he feels that since he cant have her, no one can! Will their marriage survive or will Amelda destroy it? Read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone. This is my first fanfiction yet. A lot of you know me because I've reviewed tons of your stories. After 6 months in the making, I bring you all my new story. Please feel free to leave me some feedback if you see any problems, and as always I would like for you guys to review. Spare me the flames because I will simply ignore them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters. Monte' is the only character of mine.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Amelda sits in his living room flicking through the channels as usual. Varion comes in from his room dressed for a night on the town.**

"**Amelda, come on man! You can't just sit around here doing nothing all the time." Varion said as he attempted to pull Amelda off the chair.**

"**Yes I can, and I will." Amelda responded. The show inside edition came on, so he decided to watch that. As he opened a can of Pepsi, a lady popped up on the screen.**

"**and in other news, people are raving about the one year anniversary of seto and Monte' kaiba. Inside edition had the honor of speaking to the wife herself. She announced the anniversary party to be held at the kaiba mansion on Saturday!"**

**Amelda gritted his teeth the whole time, not realizing that his soda exploded out of the can as a result of him squeezing it so hard. Even Varion had to take a step back.**

"**Whoa man! Take it easy ok? I know you don't like-"**

"**No! I hate the fact that she married that pompous, arrogant, funny hair cut looking son of a bitch!" amelda interrupted. The thought of it made him ill. He and Monte' had been together for two years prior to her meeting Seto. Unfortunately, Amelda didn't realize what he had because he treated her like shit. He has been bitter since hearing of her marriage to his arch nemesis, Seto Kaiba. He still loved Monte' with all of his heart, and still angry about losing her.**

"**Come on Amelda, her and Kaiba have been an item for the past three years now, and they spent a year of that time married!" Varion explained. Amelda didn't want to hear it.**

"**I don't give a shit if they had been together since they were born, that bastard doesn't deserve Monte', I do! And anyone who thinks otherwise can kiss my ass!" Varion scoffed.**

"**Oh my god! When you two were together, you cheated on her every chance you got…you didn't love her either." If looks could kill, at this point, Varion would've died 1,000 times over from the way Amelda glared at him.**

"**FUCK YOU!!! I know that I made a mistake and I'm man enough to admit that, but I still love her, and I can't just sit here and watch this unfold in front of my face."**

"**What the hell do you mean by that? What else can you do besides that?" Varion asked.**

"**It's simple…I'll just have to break them up." Amelda concluded with a smirk. **

"**Um, I'm not trying to be Mr. Negative here, but Kaiba has money, looks, power, and respect. There is no way on God's green earth you can compete with that." Amelda and Varion turned around to see Raphael in standing there with a towel around his waist (A/N: WOOOOO! Take it off!)**

"**And besides, Kaiba seems to be one those guys who keeps her on lock and key." He went on to explain.**

"**What do you mean by that?" Varion asked.**

"**I mean that he probably has people watching her, and calls in on her like every thirty minutes to see where she is." Raphael responded.**

"**I know that I am at a serious disadvantage here, but I just need to think of something…somehow I am going to get her away from that stick-up-the-ass bastard she calls her husband, or I'll die trying!" he exclaimed. Varion frowned.**

"**Since when did you become stuck on her? She left you because you treated her like trash! She went on to become a nurse practitioner like she planned but couldn't because you wouldn't let her go back to school…not like she has to work anyway because Kaiba is loaded with money. I'm not saying she's a gold digger, but she ain't messing with no broke ninjas!!!" Raphael and Amelda sweatdropped as a crazed varion ruin the Kanye West song.**

"**Wait Varion, I could have sworn he said broke nig-"**

"**Hey! Don't say that word!" Varion interrupted in mid song.**

"**My point is, you should see what's out there before you determine that Monte' is the one you want. You never know, there might be someone out there who loves you and you just don't-"**

"**Whatever Varion! We have been friends for years. You know how much I love her!"**

"**No, I know that you said that you loved her. Plus I also know that when we would go out, you slept with any girl or guy that would have you. When Monte' would find out, you told her how stupid she was, and how you didn't give a damn how she felt and-"**

"**So What!? I said I made mistakes!" Amelda shouted.**

"**Varion's right. You don't know what you want. You're just too free-spirited to be in a relationship Amelda. In fact, you didn't go on this rant about her relationship with Kaiba until you found out they got married. I think you're just upset that you don't have the kind of love they have, that's why you want to break them up." Raphael said as he went to put on some clothes (A/N: Nooooo!). **

"**To hell with what you think! I'm going to get Monte' and God himself can't stop me!" With that, Amelda grabbed his trench coat and went out the door. Raphael returned to the living room fully clothed to see a frowning Varion sitting on the couch.**

"**Listen, I know it sounds hopeless, but he'll come around. It's just one of his many phases. You know how he is." Raphael explained.**

"**_If he would stop this foolish stalker obsession with his ex, he would realize that someone does indeed love him."_ Varion thought to himself.**

**Oooooooooo**

**Meanwhile, Amelda found himself in the bear rock café' downtown.**

"**I swear I've got to find a way to get her away from kaiba and back to me. Kaiba will regret the day he crossed paths with me." He thought to himself. After a few minutes of hard thinking, a smirk found its way across his face.**

"**I have the perfect plan, and I'll start at their anniversary party." He said as he finished his sixth latte' with foam on top. Afterward, he got on his bike and headed home to put his plan in motion.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello once again pplz. I know that it didn't take long for me to put up the first chapter, but I forewarn that to post the third might take a bit longer because I am in college and I have been recently bombarded with three projects and a paper due in the same week. There are a few people that I would like to thank for reviewing my story and giving me constructive criticism:**_

_**Needlasch**_

_**Elemental Moon Ninja**_

_**Moon's-Wing**_

_**I do appreciate it you guys and I do hope that you stick with me through this story. What am I forgetting? Oh Yes…**_

**_Pairings: Seto/Monte'_**

_**Some past (and possibly present) Amelda/Monte'**_

_**Implications of Malik/Serinity, and maybe more to come.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…that means that these characters are not mine. The only character that is mine is Monte.' **_

**Chapter 2**

**Amelda came home only to find his roommates had gone to the bar for the evening. As he made his way to his room, something black ran across his path, causing him to jump back and he fell. As he fell backward, he pulled a knife from his pocket, and he moved so quickly that instead of falling backwards, he did a back handspring and landed on his feet. He then aimed the knife at the creature, and realized it was just his cat.**

"**Jesus midnight! Don't creep up on me like that." He said as he patted his feline friend on the head. He finally made it to his room and turned on the computer. Amelda's room is mostly black. He had black curtains, black bed set, black carpet, and a black desk. Hell, even his computer was black (A/N: My dream room!). If it wasn't for the white walls, his room would look like a black hole. He logged into Mozart's Ghost (A/N: I got that from a movie. If anyone knows the name of the movie where "Mozart's Ghost came from, please be kind and tell me) as red-head rebel (A/N: Sorry, that really did come from lack of any other name to call him). He went to search member and typed "Cyberbob". Once the member was located, they went to a private room to chat.**

**Cyberbob: What's up R&R?**

**Red-Head Rebel: Nothing really. Did you see Inside Edition tonight?**

**Cyberbob: Part of it. I assume that you're upset about the whole Monte' wedding anniversary right?**

**Red-Head Rebel: I hate Kaiba! The only glimmer of light that was in my life and he takes it away from me.**

**Cyberbob: R&R, what can you do? Hell, I didn't know you cared until after their marriage. Shit, now that I think about it, I didn't know you cared when you two were together.**

**Red-Head Rebel: Well, I did care, so just drop it ok? Anyway, there is something you can do to help.**

**Cyberbob: What can I do?**

**Red-Head Rebel: You got an invite to the party right?**

**Cyberbob: Yeah, but I'm not going.**

**Red-Head Rebel: I figured as much. That's why I'll go in your place.**

**Cyberbob: What?! You can't! My name is on the invitation, security is going to be all over the place, and no one especially Kaiba and Monte' will believe you are me!**

**Red-Head Rebel: …I fooled Kaiba once into believing I was you now didn't I?**

**Cyberbob: Did you have to bring that up?**

**Red-Head Rebel: Yes I did. But do be a good friend and just fed-ex me that invite if you would.**

**Cyberbob: (sigh) I don't know why I'm doing this. I just wanna say that as your friend, I don't agree with what you are doing, but if you are so determined to do this, and then you will have the invite in the mail tomorrow afternoon.**

**Red-Head Rebel: Thank you very much. Kaiba won't know what hit him.**

**Cyberbob: I still don't understand, what are you going to do?**

**Red-Head Rebel: Oh, you'll find out soon enough. I'll fill you in on the details later, but I'm tired so I'm going to bed now. I'll hit you back later.**

**Cyberbob: Whatever.**

**Amelda logged off and shut down his computer. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. Before he slept, he let his thoughts wander.**

**_Raphael and Cyberbob are right. I didn't care until she married Kaiba…what am I saying? Kaiba doesn't deserve her! He doesn't deserve anything. I deserve her…I deserve a second chance. She only married him in a desperate attempt for the love and attention she thinks she's getting. She still loves me, but I hurt her._**

**His thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. Pissed off, he reaches for the cordless and pushes the talk button.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Amelda, get down here to the Rainbow Pub on 6th and Range!"**

"**Why? What's going on?"**

"**I think everything will explain itself once you get here!"**

"**I'm coming."**

**With that, he hung up and got back into his clothes. "_Must be another bar fight" _he thought. Little did he know this was going to be the most interesting bar fight yet…He jumped on the bike, and all people saw was his taillights as he floored it to the bar.**

**_Well people, that wraps up another chapter! What's up at the bar? Who's going to get their ass kicked? Stay Tuned to find out! And review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello pplz! Though a lot of people haven't read this story, I thought that I would give it one more chapter before I just quit posting it altogether. It's been awhile since I've updated I know, but no one was reviewing, so I'm not sure if people like it or not. I'll give it another go. I know that I'm going to come off desperate here, but if you are reading, please leave a review! Now, let's get this started then shall we?_

**Bar Brawl-Ch 3**

**People were gathered around the bar where Valon and Malik stood. Raphael had Valon's arm in an attempt to hold him back while Malik, Seto, and Bakura were all standing, ready to fight.**

"**It seems that your mouth is writing checks your ass cant cash! I strongly suggest you and your gorilla boyfriend get the hell outta here!" Malik yelled. Although Valon's eyes narrowed after the comment, he stayed silent.**

"**Awww, it would seem our porcupine headed friend has nothing to say. Apparently, the cat must have got his tongue." Seto added with a smirk.**

"**You punks are the ones who started fucking with us! And the only people that will be leaving are you three punk ass bitches when I throw you each head first outta the fucking door!!!! Just because you're each at a disadvantage when it comes to size, doesn't mean I won't send you each to hospital in pieces." Raphael countered as he took off his coat to reveal the mutated lims he calls his arms.**

"**Sorry come again? We don't speak monkey, but you can have a banana for your efforts." Bakura chuckled, which earned a few laughs from the crowd.**

"**Who asked you to talk? You're standing there looking like Michael Jackson on one of his bad days!!!" Valon yelled.**

"**No one gave you permission to speak either Don King!" Malik said.**

"**Well I'm giving you permission to shut the hell up!" With that, Valon landed a right hook across Malik's jaw.**

**Immediately the bystanders began to cheer loudly and make bets on who was going to get their ass handed to them. Seto and Bakura went straight for Valon. Unfortunately for Bakura, he was stopped short when Raphael football tackled him straight through the bar stand, and into the liquor shelf, earning a crack which came from Bakura's back. **

"**AWWW SHIT!!!!" Bakura yelled as he slid to the floor. **

**Raphael smirked in victory, but it was short lived when he felt glass impact with the back of his head. Before he could turn around to react, his consciousness slipped away. As a result, he landed face first right on top of Bakura.**

"**Get your monkey ass off of me!!!" He retorted.**

**Seto dropped the remains of the bottle he just used, and went to help Malik. Valon was on top of Malik punching his lights out, when out of nowhere Seto's foot collided with the side of his head, sending him flying. Malik got up to go after him, but Seto stood in the way.**

"**Enough! Let's get Bakura and get the hell out of this rat hole!" He yelled. Malik glared at him, but even he agreed it was time to go.**

**They pushed the heavy Raphael off of a swearing Bakura and proceeded limping to the exit door. If they weren't so busy getting their coats off the hanger, they may have been better prepared for what happened next. Seto got in front of Malik and Bakura to open the door. He held the door open from the inside so they could get out first since they were the most wounded. He looked and realized that they weren't moving. They both stood there glaring at the outside.**

"**What the hell are you-"Seto was cut off by a fist connecting with his face, knocking him unconscious on impact.**

**Amelda looked down at Seto and smirked. He then looked at the other two, who were viciously glaring at him.**

"**Yeah, that's right…take a good look at me. When this bastard wakes up, I want you two to be able to describe me to him in grave detail." Amelda said as he slowly approached the two.**

"**I'll be sure to do that, but if I were you, I would I don't know…skip town maybe?" Bakura said as he tried to hold his injured back. **

**Amelda didn't seem intimidated at the least. He burst out laughing as he walked past them. Seto Kaiba put no fear in his heart. Had he arrived earlier, he might have tried to kill him. He turned and faced them one more time.**

"**On and another thing… tell him that the next time we meet, I'll take more than just his consciousness." He said as he disappeared into the bar.**

**In the bar, he saw people helping Valon and Raphael to their feet. Valon looked just in time to see Amelda walk in.**

"**Bloody Hell!!! Where have you been?! We've been kicking ass and getting our asses kicked!" Valon yelled, almost dropping Raphael in the process. Amelda simply shrugged his shoulders.**

"**I came as soon as Raphael called. From the looks of you and him, you guys lost." Amelda chuckled.**

"**Fuck you! It's not like they escaped without a bruise!" Raphael slurred, obviously still recovering from the blow to the head.**

"**I saw that! Are you guys okay enough to drive back?" Amelda asked.**

"**I am, but I don't think that Ralph is going to make it. I'll just put him on the back of my bike, and he can come back for his in the morning." Valon said.**

**Amelda helped Raphael onto Valon's bike and followed them home to make sure they got there safely. Though he was a little pissed off for missing the fight, he was glad that he laid out Kaiba. He could only imagine what Monte' would say when she found out.**

**_Okay guys!!! It was my first attempt at a bar fight. I really hope you all enjoyed it. Please hit the purple button and tell me what you think. I really want to continue writing this story because more juicy stuff is going to start to come out about some of our characters, and I have a story that I wrote that takes place before this one. Your reviews will help me determine if I should post it or not._ **


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello once again! I know that it has been awhile, but when you're in college, it's hard to keep up with everything! I'm glad to be back and ready to hit you guys with yet another chapter! Thanks to Black Panther lover for inspiring me to write this next chapter. Okay, there is a flashback in this chapter! Make sure you read or you will be lost._

_I am about to introduce my character in this chapter. Her name is Monte', and she is Bakura's sister. She is also married to Seto Kaiba. I hope you guys like her. I forgot to put some things like pairings. So here they are:_

_Monte' and Seto_

_Amelda and Monte'_

_Implications of Malik and Serenity_

_That's all I have so far. I know that this story may have some grammatical errors in it. Keep in mind that I wrote this story two years ago and I haven't found a beta so please bear with me here. This is rated M for language and adult situations._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but Monte' is mine, so please don't use her without my permission._

**Chapter 4: The After effect**

"**I can not believe that you guys got into yet another fight!" Monte' yelled as she threw a vase at her still injured brother Bakura. Bakura was laying on a couch in the living room in the Kaiba mansion. The vase barely missed his head. He glared at Monte'.**

"**It wasn't my fault those bastards couldn't keep their mouths closed!" he retorted.**

"**When will you guys realize that you don't run this town?"**

"…**but we do."**

**Monte' sighed in frustration as she begun to pace around the room. When Malik, Bakura, and Seto came home, Malik was carrying an unconscious Seto bridal style, while Bakura was holding his back. Monte' called Seto's doctor immediately. Malik insisted that he go home. The doctor was still upstairs with Seto tending to his wounds. Monte' however wanted answers and she wanted them now.**

"**Who did you guys get into a fight with?" She asked. Bakura looked up.**

"**How am I suppose to know?!"**

"**What did they look like you dumb bastard?" Bakura glared at her.**

" **The one who temporarily disfigured my back was a blonde haired blue eyed beast, the one Malik fought was a brunette with blue eyes, but he had buckwheat hair and a strong Australian accent."**

**Monte's ears perked up when she heard this. **

"_He sounds awfully familiar."_

"**You alright?" Bakura asked, snapping Monte' out of her thoughts.**

"**Which one of them laid out Seto?" she asked.**

"**Neither. We were leaving when this auburn haired guy with grey eyes knocked Seto out in one punch. We assumed that he came to help the other two, but missed all the action. He had to have been the smallest out of the three as far as muscle went, but he was still well toned." Bakura said.**

**Monte' had long stopped pacing upon hearing this. She suddenly looked a little frightened.**

"_It can't be! After all this time, it seems that he is still here in domino."_

**She looked up at her brother.**

"**Did he say anything?" She asked calmly. Bakura was eyeing Monte's reaction with curiosity. Choosing to let it go for the moment, he answered her question.**

"**He told me and Malik to take a good look at him, and tell Seto what he looks like when he wakes up. He also said that when and Seto meet again, that he was going to take more than his consciousness."**

**Monte' had almost thought that she was sure that Seto had encountered **

**Amelda, but she had one more question to confirm it.**

"**How did you know he was toned?" She asked. Bakura chuckled.**

"**Well, the punk had on what looked like some sort of belly shirt. I had to look twice to confirm he was male. It showed off most of his stomach area." He answered. Monte' looked down and shook her head a little.**

"**After all this time…" she muttered. If Bakura would have known exactly who he had seen this evening, he probably would be plotting how he was going to murder him for everything he put Monte' through. Luckily for her and Amelda, Bakura had never seen him before, but he knew his name.**

"**The doctor will be here to look at your back, I'm going to bed." With that she left Bakura and went upstairs to her and Seto's bathroom, which is in their bedroom. She stopped at the bathroom door and looked over at her sleeping husband.**

"**I can't believe Amelda knocked you out." She said to herself. She noticed a small note on the nightstand. It said:**

**I looked at Seto, and it seems he's just unconscious for now. No injuries from what I could tell. Call me if anything changes.**

**-Dr. Chamberlain**

**She turned on the shower, and took off her clothes while the water heated up. Once naked, she climbed in and let the water soak her. She closed her eyes and began to remember the tormenting days she spent trying to love Amelda.**

_Flashback_

**_Monte and Amelda decided to round up some friends and hit the club. The music was blaring and people were all over the place. Amelda pulled Monte' out on the dance floor and they began dancing._**

"_**See baby? I told you I would make it up to you for cheating with those twins!" He yelled. Monte' smiled and began to shamelessly make out with her boyfriend and love of her life. They danced all night long and just enjoyed the atmosphere and each other. Finally they took a seat at the bar.**_

"_**So what will it be?" asked the bartender**_

"_**I'll take a sprite, and a coke for by baby girl." Amelda answered and kissed Monte' on the cheek. One thing Monte' loved about Amelda is the fact that he did not drink. They talked and danced the whole night. After a song by Usher (no I don't own usher or any of his songs), Amelda got serious.**_

"_**Monte', I love you so much. I want you to know that because after everything I've done to you, you still stuck with me and I promise I will never cheat on you again and I-"**_

**_Suddenly Amelda was looking behind her. She turned around and saw a handsome raven haired guy about the same size as Amelda staring at them. Amelda stood up._**

"_**I'll be right back." He said. Monte' had a look of concern.**_

"_**Amelda, why are you going over there? Who is that guy? Do you-"**_

"_**Bitch why do you keep asking me questions?! I'm a grown ass man, so don't question me! I said that I will be back!" Amelda shouted. With that, he left her standing alone at the bar. Monte' wore the look of hurt as if it were one of her features.**_

"_**Why do you let him talk to you like that?" She turned around and saw Valon standing there.**_

"_**He didn't mean it! He must be mad at that guy or something. He loves me. He just took his anger out on me that's all." She answered.**_

"_**Angry or not Monte, that doesn't give him the right to take his anger out on you. You should stop trying to justify why he treats you like one of his dogs." Valon said.**_

"**_You don't understand Valon! I love him! He treats me…decent. So what if he gets a temper every now and then? It happens to the best of us." She explained. They went and sat at the bar and chatted for hours. Finally the club was beginning to close._**

"_**Valon, can you check around and see if you can find Amelda? I'll help as soon as I get out of the bathroom" She asked. Valon frowned.**_

"**_Sure. I'll look for him." He responded. As she walked away, she couldn't help but feeling like something wasn't right. She entered the ladies room and the first thing she heard was moaning coming from the second stall. She ignored it at first, but when she happened to glance under the stall, she noticed a familiar tattoo on the left leg of whoever was in there. She quickly went into the first stall and climbed on the toilet to have a peek. In her mind she prayed it wasn't Amelda in there. Unfortunately when she looked down there Amelda was having sex with the black haired guy she saw earlier. Amelda had the guy up against the stall, pounding mercilessly into him._**

"_**YOU SICK BASTARD!!!" Monte' yelled. She got down and prepared to leave when Valon came bursting through the door.**_

"_**Monte' what's wr-" he stopped in mid sentence when he saw Amelda and the guy fumbling to get their pants up. Anger getting the best of her, Monte' went up to Amelda and punched him right in the face, sending him flying. The black haired guy smacked her in the face.**_

"_**Don't touch him you dirty bitch!" he yelled at her. Monte' football tackled the black haired guy into their previously occupied stall, and proceeded to beat the hell out of him. Valon grabbed her and pulled her away. Amelda just stood there and looked. Monte's venomous eyes landed on him.**_

"**_How could you do this to me?! You said that you loved me! You promised me never again! YOU PROMISED!!!" She yelled as tears rolled down her face._**

"_**I did it because I wanted to. If you have a problem with it, then fuck you and fuck whoever else has a problem with it. Let's face it Monte' you're nothing but a bitch! You whine and complain all the fucking time. Hell, I'd rather masturbate than have sex with you!!! I only said what I said to shut your ass up!" Amelda retorted.**_

_**Both Valon and Monte' looked at him in disbelief. Monte' couldn't believe that he betrayed and humiliated her once again. It was obvious that her loving him was not enough. His lack of remorse for what he did only proved that he really did not care about her or her feelings. She continued to look at Amelda as the river of tears flowed faster down her face.**_

"_**Okay. It seems that this relationship is being held by one person, and that's me alone. Well as of now, I am relieving myself of that duty. I'll be out of your apartment by tomorrow." She said. With that, she turned on her heels and walked away. Amelda and the black haired guy burst out laughing.**_

"_**Seriously Monte', you call what we had a relationship? To me, it was more to get what I wanted from you. And believe me when I tell you, that wasn't much!" Amelda said as Monte' got to the door. Valon had to catch Monte' as she collapsed into tears. Valon gave Amelda one last look of disbelief, and carried Monte' out bridal style as she sobbed her pain and sorrow.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Monte' opened her eyes and realized the water was cold. She quickly shut off the water and she dried off. When she got into the bedroom, she noticed that Seto was no longer there. She listened and heard the typing on a keyboard and knew he was working. So she got on her side of the bed. Before sleep overtook her, she looked at the full moon outside her window.**

"**It's been so long since I last thought about him" she said to herself. Before she could dwell on it any longer, she fell asleep with only the moonlight shining on her face.**

**_Alright people! Did you love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think. It will motivate me to update faster. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello once again everyone! I promised another chapter this week, and here it is! Now technically I should be studying for my two tests and quiz this week, but because I love you guys so much, I have pushed that aside to hit you guys with another chapter. Special thanks to sherabo and sakurasango for their lovely reviews. This is for you guys._

_Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or its characters. Monte' is my character and I do own her._

**Chapter 5: Great Balls of fire!**

**Monte' was up bright and early in the morning. She looked over and noticed that Seto was not there beside her. A little concerned, she got up, put on her robe, and made her way downstairs. Since it was morning, naturally she assumed Seto would be in kitchen having breakfast.**

"**Well well, look who decided to join us this morning!" Malik said as he took a bite of scrambled eggs.**

"**Yes, it is wonderful that you bless us with your presence. I assume you're looking for the man of the house?" Bakura added. Monte' sweat dropped.**

"**I was, but since he's not here, I assume he went to Kaiba corp. this morning which brings me to my next point. Malik, as his vice president, why are you here?" She asked. Malik almost choked on his bacon.**

"**Holy load of buffalo shit!!! I forgot I was vice president. I have a meeting in thirty minutes!!" He shouted. Bakura and Monte' did the anime fall (A/N: I don't know what its called when someone says something stupid on anime shows and everyone falls out).**

"**I swear Malik you truly are an idiot. Why Seto picked you of all people to be his vice president is beyond me." Bakura said as he watched Malik gather his things. Once Malik was out the door, Monte' took a seat across from Bakura and sighed softly. Bakura examined her actions carefully. He knew when something was wrong with her or if she had something on her mind.**

"**What's the matter?" He asked bluntly.**

"**Nothing." She answered back.**

"**You're lying"**

"**Not really."**

"**So you're partially lying then."**

"**No."**

"**So what do you call not telling the truth?"**

"**I call it not talking about it."**

"**So that doesn't properly answer my question."**

"**I said nothing was wrong."**

"**But we both know that's a lie which means your answer was incorrect, therefore the question was not answered properly."**

"…**Bakura?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Shut up."**

"**Okay…wait, what?!"**

**Monte' chuckled as she got up.**

"**I got to go get my dress for my anniversary party tomorrow night from channels, see you later ok?" She said as she went upstairs to change.**

**Oooooooooo**

**Amelda had been up for three hours cooking breakfast for the house. So far he had ham & cheese omelets, pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, muffins, biscuits and potato cakes. Once the coffee was brewed he called the guys down for breakfast. Breakfast was too quiet for Valon, so he decided to make a little noise.**

"**Lick my chocolate salty balls!!!" he sang out loud, earning him a look of disgust from Raphael, and a look of amusement from Amelda. **

"**Valon, I didn't know you had chocolate salty balls. I mean that must look weird with your skin color right?" Amelda asked. Raphael couldn't believe that Amelda was actually talking about this.**

"**No it's quite fine. I hope you didn't think I had little faggoty balls like some blonde boy." Valon replied causing Raphael to choke on his food.**

"**I'll have you know that my testicles are so big, they'll make yours look like baby peas!" Raphael shouted making Amelda laugh and Valon smirk.**

"**Okay, let's see what you've got!" Valon said as he got up and began to undo his pants. Raphael and Amelda widened their eyes in fear.**

"**NOT AT THE TABLE!!!" They yelled in unison but it was too late. Valon had completely exposed himself from the waist down. Raphael ran to the bathroom holding his mouth, while Amelda stared wide eyed at the sight before him. Valon smirked.**

"**Like what you see mate?" he asked. Amelda turned tomato red.**

"**I…um well…you see…" Amelda fumbled with his words. Valon took Amelda's hand and put it on his penis. Valon began to moan as he used Amelda's hand to stroke himself. Amelda's blood rushed from his face to his groin in record time. Suddenly the toilet flushed and Amelda quickly snatched his hand away from Valon. Raphael came stumbling out of the bathroom.**

"**Valon, that is by far the most disgusting thing you have ever done." He slurred. Valon laughed as he pulled his pants back up. Amelda however realized he was rock hard from that encounter. He ran upstairs to take a cold shower.**

"_**Wow…Valon can be super sexy sometimes. His fucking cock is huge!!! Oh how I would love to wrap my lips around that chunk of meat…wait! What the hell am I saying?! I got to focus on getting Monte' away from that ass she calls husband!"**_

**He thought. While he was in the shower, he began to plot on how he was going to make his move as a first step to getting Monte' away from Kaiba. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he didn't notice that someone had come in the bathroom.**

"**It seems I have aroused you. You okay?" Amelda peered out of the shower to see Valon sitting on the toilet (No he wasn't using it).**

"**If anything you freaked me out when you did that." Amelda lied. **

"**That's what I said, I got you hard."**

"**That's not what I meant."**

"**You know you liked it."**

"**How do you figure that?"**

"**You didn't resist, and the fact that you are taking a cold shower indicates that you were indeed hard." Silence filled the bathroom. Valon looked at Amelda who was once again blushing. Valon chuckled and left the bathroom. Thoughts completely interrupted, Amelda turned off the faucet and got out of the shower. Once he had gotten dressed, he grabbed his debit card and put it in his wallet.**

"_Faze one of my plan…buy Monte' something. I can't show up to an anniversary party without a gift for the bride."_** He thought. He left and got on his bike and headed for Domino mall.**

_Okay guys! That will have to due for now. Sorry if this chapter is short. I thought about putting a teaser, but that might have pissed people off. I do hope that you all enjoyed. Next chapter, Monte' comes face to face with Amelda for the first time in almost three years. Let me know that you're reading…please review. Peace out for now!_


	6. Chapter 6

_What is up my people? I hit you with another chapter once again. I have been so busy with school. I'm waiting on a friend to call me so we can go study for a history quiz. In the meantime, I'll give my loyal readers another update. This would have been up on Saturday, but the site was giving me problems. I'm so glad that this story isn't as confusing to people as I thought it would._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own yu-gi-oh. Monte' is the only character that I own._

**Chapter 6: Encounter**

**Domino mall was packed full of people. From real shoppers to window shoppers, everyone seemed to be trying to get everywhere. Monte' made her way through the crowd.**

"**Okay…I'm just here to pick up my dress and get out of here." She told herself. She got halfway to the store when she looked to the left inside the Victoria's Secret store. **

"**Here to get my dress, here to get my dress, here to get my… oh my God!!! Victoria's Secret is having a bra and panties sale!!!" Monte' darted in the store in seconds.**

**Amelda was unsure what to get Monte' for a present in the overcrowded mall. He had never got her anything while they were together, he didn't know what she liked. He approached a clothing store called Bebe's and decided that clothes were the best way to go since he knew her size. Monte' came out with three large Victoria's Secret bags in her hand. She seemed satisfied, so she made her way to Chanel's store to pick up her dress. Amelda walked out of Bebe's with one large bag. He was so busy counting his change, he failed to see where he was going and ran right into someone. Monte's mind wandered back to last night. She still doubted that Seto had been hit by Amelda in a bar fight. Unfortunately, she too wasn't watching where she was going and ran into someone.**

"**Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" Monte' paused in mid sentence when she realized she ran into Amelda. Amelda however was still oblivious to that fact.**

"**It's okay! I was counting my change instead of…" now he sees his beautiful ex-girlfriend looking back at him. Grey eyes locked to green as they stared at each other for the first time in almost three years.**

"**Long time no see." Amelda started as he stood and offered his hand to help Monte' up. Monte' allowed him to help her up, but took note of his bag.**

"**New girlfriend?" She asked him.**

"**No." he responded. Monte' scoffed.**

"**Well she must be a very important slut."**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**Because you brought her something."**

"**So?"**

"**You never brought me anything."**

"**I never knew what you liked." Amelda said with a smirk. Monte' glared.**

"**You haven't changed a bit have you Amelda?!"**

"**It seems you have though."**

"**How so?"**

"**You went and hit the jackpot."**

"**I don't gamble Amelda." Now it was Amelda's turn to glare.**

"**I'm talking about Kaiba!"**

"**Seto doesn't own a casino." Monte' said with fake innocence.**

"**Don't play ignorance with me Monte'!!! So tell me, is it for the money?" Amelda asked.**

"**I have my own money!" Monte' responded.**

"**Since when?"**

"**Since I was able to finish nursing school and make my own money…something you made impossible for me to do." Monte' said. Amelda wasn't going to allow her this victory.**

"**I guess the pussy got good. That has to be the only reason he keeps your whining ass around."**

"**Fuck you Amelda!!!"**

"**Did I hit a nerve?"**

"**Not even close." Monte' was about to walk away when Amelda said something to make her turn back around.**

"**How is your husband by the way? As hard as I hit him last night, he should have a slight concussion." Amelda said laughing. Monte' turned and glared.**

"**You give yourself too much credit. He is just fine. In fact, he's at work, something you would know nothing about." Monte' countered. Amelda smirked.**

"**I'm surprised he told you what happened." Amelda said as he walked up and began to rub the side of Monte's face.**

"**He didn't tell me." Monte' said without moving from Amelda's hand.**

"**How did you find out about it then?"**

"**My brother told me."**

"**Which one is your brother?"**

"**The one your gorilla friend fought." Amelda smirked. (A/N: A lot of smirking going on here isn't it?)**

"_**So the pale one is her brother huh?" **_**He thought. Monte' finally smacked his hand away from her face when her cell phone rang. She looked on the caller ID and it said "hubby".**

"**Excuse me a second." She said as she answered the phone.**

"**What is it Seto baby?" Monte' asked.**

"**Those damn people from Chanel's keep calling saying that you haven't got your dress yet." Seto replied.**

"**I'm at the mall now. How is your head?"**

"**Throbbing, and the fact that Malik was thirty minutes late for an important meeting today doesn't help."**

"**I'm sorry. Look, how about we go out to dinner tonight hmmm?"**

"**I can't. I'm going to be here working all night so I won't have so much to do after the anniversary party."**

"**Okay, well you keep working and I'll call and check on you later?"**

"**Alright then. I love you Monte'."**

"**Love you too Seto."**

"**Bye."**

"**Bye." After Monte' hung up the phone, she turned around only to see Amelda seething with anger.**

"**You just had to rub it in my face didn't you?! You always knew how I felt about Kaiba, and you turned around and married that bastard!!!" He shouted.**

"**Well dear God Amelda, with the way you treated me, you shouldn't care who the hell I ended up with." Monte' countered.**

"**You broke an unspoken rule Monte'!!! That bastard doesn't deserve you and you know it!" **

"**Oh and you do?! Who the hell are you to tell me who deserves me or not? My father?" Monte' shouted back. Amelda jumped as if he were going to hit her, but stopped himself.**

"**What makes you think that he loves you?!" he asked**

"**The same thing that made me think that you loved me!!!" Monte' answered back. Silence claimed Amelda for a minute.**

**Malik and Bakura decided they would have lunch at the Domino mall.**

"**So Otogi left Serenity huh? And left her with the baby?" Bakura asked as he and Malik entered the mall.**

"**Yeah. I knew that bastard would hurt her! I just can't stand to see her in pain." Malik said as his face began to sadden. Bakura glared at him.**

"**She didn't care about seeing you in pain when you went to her house to propose to her and found her in the bed riding his dick like they were in the west!" Bakura countered.**

"**She was just confused at the time. She didn't know what she…" Malik stopped mid sentence. Bakura looked confused.**

"**She what?" Bakura asked. Malik pointed behind Bakura and Bakura turned around to see the Auburn haired guy from the bar arguing with Monte'.**

"**Bakura how is your back?" Malik asked. Bakura smirked.**

"**My back is just fine. How's your head?" Bakura asked.**

"**Physically my head is fine, but my mind is telling me I should kick someone's ass." Malik responded.**

"**Any ideas?" Bakura asked with a chuckle.**

"**It looks like the red haired guy is begging to catch an ultimate ass kicking." Malik responded as he popped his knuckles.**

"**Well then, let's go show him what happens when you screw around with one of ours." Bakura said as they approached the two.**

"**You think that after everything you did to me, you can tell me how to live my life?!" Monte' yelled. By this time, they had the attention of a sizeable crowd.**

"**You never seemed to have a problem with it when we were together!" Amelda shouted back.**

"**Yes I did! I was trying to find a reason to stay with your sorry ass!"**

"**And right now I'm trying to find a reason not to slap your stupid ass!!!"**

"**The only stupid thing I have ever done was stay with you as long as I did."**

"**Well I guess we all know the stupidest thing your husband ever did!"**

"**Oh, and what's that?"**

"**He married your albino, Irish looking, gold digging ass!!!"**

"**I'll have you know that I have my own damn money you fucking drag queen looking son of a bitch!!!"**

"**Yeah, well despite that you didn't have a problem with me looking like a girl before."**

"**Yeah well you didn't have a problem being a fag either when I caught you fucking that guy in the ass you nasty b"**

**SLAP!!!**

**Monte' was stunned. It had been years since anyone had laid hands on her. It somehow still felt like old times. Amelda couldn't believe himself. He hadn't intended on hitting her, but he lost control of his temper. **

"_**I am not going to get her from Kaiba like this. The goal was to get her to love me again, not hate me more."**_** Amelda thought.**

"**Monte'…I…I didn't mean to hit you." Amelda said.**

"**Let's see if you mean to hit this!!!" Out of nowhere, Bakura ran up to Amelda and clothes lined him, causing Amelda to do a back flip and hit the floor very hard. **

"**Bakura no!!!" Monte' shouted, but it was too late. Bakura and Malik had already begun beating Amelda into the floor. Someone called security and had them all escorted out, but not before Monte' got her dress.**

**Back at the Kaiba mansion, Monte' was being interrogated by both Malik and Bakura.**

"**How do you know that bastard Monte'? And you better not lie to me about it." Bakura asked. Bakura and Malik had heard Monte' and Amelda's whole argument, and it left them with a lot of questions. Monte' sighed. She knew this day would come, but to say she was unprepared for it to come out today would be an understatement.**

"**Bakura…that was my ex boyfriend Amelda." She finally said. Both Malik and Bakura froze.**

"**You mean to tell me that guy at the mall was the same guy who would send you to my house bloodied and crying after he would beat your ass?" Bakura asked calmly…a little too calmly. Monte' nodded.**

"**The same guy that cheated on you practically everyday you guys dated?" Malik asked. Monte' nodded again.**

"**The same guy that hurt you so bad, you had to get counseling for a year?" Bakura asked. Once again, Monte' nodded. Bakura took a deep breath and walked out of the room. Malik and Monte' blinked and then looked at each other. Next thing they knew, they heard things crashing and breaking in the kitchen. Both ran in there to see Bakura breaking every dish he saw.**

"**I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!!!" Bakura shouted as he launched another dish at the wall. Malik had to grab his hands to keep him from breaking another dish. Monte' glared.**

"**Damnit Bakura! Quit breaking all my good china! It's over now! Why are you so worked up about this?" Monte' asked.**

"**Monte', I saw that bastard last night! I swear if I knew it was him who put you through hell, I would've fucking killed him! I watched you suffer for years because of that bastard! How am I supposed to feel?!" He shouted. Malik looked at her.**

"**Try to look at it from his point of view Monte'. You went from being super happy, to being a lost and confused soul. That man almost destroyed you. If you would've stuck around him much longer, he would have. Bakura had to watch you go through that because you would've let him help you. Imagine watching someone you love being torn apart, and you can do nothing to stop it." Malik said.**

"**I know, but he's not in the picture anymore!" Monte' countered.**

"**Yeah, but still…fuck! Does Seto know about him?" Bakura asked.**

"**Seto knows there was a man in my life who treated me badly, but he doesn't know that it was Amelda, and you two aren't going to tell him." She said.**

"**Fine. We won't tell him…only because it's not our place to tell him. But if you love him like you say you do, you would tell him." Malik said. Finally, Malik and Bakura left. Monte' sat at the kitchen table.**

"_**I know I should tell Seto, and I will. I don't want to think about that right now. The anniversary party is tomorrow night. I want to celebrate the first year of love to Seto. I doubt that I will ever see Amelda again after today anyway."**_** She thought. With that in mind, she got up and went upstairs to go hang out with Mokuba. Little did she know, her thoughts couldn't have been more wrong.**

_**Alright you guys! That concludes chapter six of this story. I had gotten a question about what episode Amelda was from in YuGiOh. He is from the Doom Saga, and a lot of you may know him as Alister .He was the one with the grudge against Kaiba. Now is when you hit the purple button and tell me what you thought of this so far. Peace out for now! Special thanks to Sakurasango, Sherabo, and Black Panther Lover.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello Guys!!! It has been awhile since my last update and for that I sincerely apologize. I have been in Connecticut and New Jersey this summer and my uncle did not have access to the internet. But now I am back and ready to hit you guys with another one!!!! Special Thanks to all that have been faithful in reading my story and thanks ahead to the new readers!!!!! I hope that you guys are still interested in my story._

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I do own Monte' so I must ask that no one use her without my permission.

Chapter 7: Anniversary Party

Tonight was the night of Seto and Monte's anniversary party. All the prestigious a list guests were there. The trio (Seto, Bakura, and Malik) stood about observing the scenery. Monte' however, had yet to make an appearance and the party was an hour into swing.

"Where is the bride?" Malik asked.

"Yes, where is she? Seto, did you guys get into some sort of argument or something?" Bakura asked.

"No. She simply isn't ready yet. You know how Monte' likes to make a grand entry." Seto responded. All three nodded in agreement. Suddenly a limo pulls up into the Kaiba manor. People gather to meet the new arrived guest. When the car door opened, people were shocked at exactly who the guest was. Hearing the commotion outside, the trio made their way outside. They were greeted by none other than Maxamillion Pegasus.

"My my!!! If it isn't my old buddy Seto Kaiba!!! Happy Anniversary to you and your wife!" Pegasus shouted. Seto glared.

"Since when have you and I ever been friends?" Seto asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Why since duelist kingdom of course! Boy I sure gave you an eyeful!" Pegasus said as he laughed and pointed to his now missing eye.

"And you'll have one eye less if you don't get the hell off of my property!!!" Seto retorted as he lunged for Pegasus only to be stopped by Bakura and Malik.

"Seto, you got to play it cool! The guests are here remember?" Bakura said, causing Seto to calm down, but only a little.

"Now now Kaiba boy, you should know that I would never turn up uninvited to your home. I have an invitation to this party!" Pegasus said.

"Let's see your invitation then." Malik responded. Sure enough, Pegasus had the same invitation that everyone else had. Seto was shocked.

"Who invited you here?!" Seto asked.

"Why the lady of the house did!!" Pegasus responded. Accepting defeat for the moment, the trio allowed Pegasus entry to the anniversary party. Once inside, they noticed that Monte' had finally made an appearance. Monte was in a dark green backless dress that clung to her, revealing her beautiful figure. Her dark red hair was up in a French bun with curls coming down both sides, which brought out her green eyes. The split went up to her upper thigh on the right side. Her shoes were open toe with real diamonds decorating them. Pegasus almost drooled.

"Oh my! Someone pass me the butter and break me off a piece of that biscuit!!!!" Shouted Pegasus as he pointed at Monte'. That did it. For the second time in 10 minutes, Seto attempted to murder Pegasus, and this time he didn't care who saw. Monte' was talking to a guest when she realized that the "Biscuit" Pegasus was referring to was her. She rushed down to assist Malik with holding Seto back since Bakura was too busy laughing.

"If you ever so much as bat your one eye at my wife again, I'll fuck you up!!!! I'll fuck you up so bad that forensics won't be able to verify your fucking DNA!!!" Seto shouted as he attempted to free himself from Malik's iron grip. Monte' hurried and shooed Pegasus off before he was killed.

"Seto! What are you doing?" Monte' asked. Seto turned and glared at her.

"What in God's name provoked you to invite that one eyed bastard to our anniversary party Monte'? What were you thinking?!" Seto shouted. Monte' pulled Seto to the side to speak more privately.

"I only invited him to be nice. I had no idea that he would actually come. I'm so sorry Seto, but please just be nice to him for tonight? I promise, I will never invite him to anything else that we do okay?" Monte' said gently. Seto calmed down once again.

"Fine…but you better be glad that I love you so much." He said. Seto wrapped his arms around her waist and his lips claimed hers in a loving kiss.

Seto and Monte' danced and made their toasts and the party resumed to full swing. Monte' decided to take a break and go get some fresh air, so she went to the balcony. Her thoughts wandered back to Amelda. She still couldn't believe that she ran into him yesterday. He had the audacity to try to tell her what was best for her, and then smack her in the face when she called him out on his faults. It was a feeling she knew all too well. After all these years, she thought that she had let go of the pain and ruin that he left her in, but after seeing him, she suddenly had doubts that the pain has subsided. She closed her eyes and reminisced on the very last day she saw Amelda before yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_AHHHH!!" Monte' screamed as she fell against the glass mirror in the living room. Blood oozed out of her nose and mouth. Amelda stood over her ready to hit her again, but Raphael stepped in and pushed him back._

"_Amelda…why do you do this to me? I thought that you loved me, and here you are beating me like a rabid dog! Why?!" Monte' shouted. Amelda glared._

"_Because that is just what you are! A worthless bitch that will never be anything!!! I hate everything about you. You are ugly, whiney and stupid! I want nothing else to do with you."_ _Amelda responded. Monte' looked up in disbelief._

"_But why is it when I'm about to leave you, you beg me to come back? Somewhere in your heart you must love me."_

"_Monte'…naïve little Monte'…let me explain. I pretend to want you back because I know in my mind that you are just that easy. I've only kept you around for some purposes. Your usefulness has finally run out. The sex is terrible, you are disgusting to look at, and all you do is whine and cry!" Amelda spat with venom in his voice. A river of tears flooded Monte's eyes._

"_I cry because of how you treat me! I love you Amelda!!! Why can't you see that? I would give my life for you because I love you so much. I can't live without you Amelda…please don't leave me." Monte's voice shook in fear. Unfortunately, her fear could not shake the inevitable. _

"_You love me…you know, I do realize that you love me…which is why it gives me so much pleasure to kick your useless ass to the curb. You say you can't live without me, well I guess you better start digging your grave because you're about to die!!!" Amelda laughed. Amelda walked toward the door._

"_You know Monte', at least when you die alone, you can say that you were honored to be used by someone. Pack your shit and get your broken ass out of my house!" with that Amelda and Raphael left. Valon walked over to help Monte' up, and for the first time ever, he saw no life in her eyes._

"_I'm so sorry Monte'. I wish that I knew what to say to you to make you feel better, but I don't…let me help you pack your things and I'll take you to your brother's house." Valon said. Monte' lifted her head to look at Valon._

"_No…it is I who is sorry…I'm the one who failed to make him love me back…"_

_End Flashback_

Monte' didn't even realize that tears were flowing down her face as she looked into the moonlight. She didn't even notice someone come up behind her.

"Why are you crying Mrs. Kaiba?"

Monte' sharply turned around to only be face to face with Pegasus. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"I wasn't crying. The wind blew hard and it made my eyes water (a/n: that really happens to me a lot.)" she responded. Pegasus gave her the "I don't buy it" look, but chose to ignore it for the moment. He pulled out a box from behind him.

"I got you a gift for your anniversary. Please open it. I hope that you like it." Pegasus said as he handed her the box. Monte' smiled a little and opened the gift. It was a black cat suit from Bebe's.

"Thank you so much Pegasus. It is very nice, and I do like it." Monte' said. She looked up and noticed that Pegasus was giving her a blank stare…as if trying to figure something out.

"Is something wrong Pegasus?" She asked. After a minute, Pegasus finally broke the silence.

"Forgive my intrusion Monte' but… (voice change) you didn't happen to be thinking about me were you?" Monte' watched in shock as the mask and costume were being pulled off, only for reveal Amelda, the man occupying her thoughts. Amelda was wearing a white suit with his hair slicked back. He threw the mask and costume over the balcony to reveal his white shoes. Monte' was shocked and awed at the same time, but quickly regained her composer.

"You bastard…how dare you show up here?" Monte' almost shouted, but only said loudly.

"I came here to see you. Listen Monte', as hard as this may seem to believe, I came here because I want you back. You got your revenge…let's put this foolishness aside now." Amelda said calmly. What pissed Monte' off was the fact she knew that he was serious.

"Old habits die hard don't they Amelda?! I can't blame you though because if this was three years ago, I would have taken you back…but it's not three years ago, so you need to get out of my house and out of my life." Monte' spat. Amelda took a step towards her, and she took two steps back. Amelda glared.

"We both know that you only married him to get back at me and for money. You don't love him and he damn sure does not love you." Amelda said as his anger rose. Monte' laughed she was so angry.

"I love Seto more than anything on this earth. He has loved me more in three years than you have in four. How dare you just pop up and deem to tell me who loves me and who doesn't? It's you who hates me, not him. This isn't about me moving on; this is about your inferiority complex! You put me through hell on earth Amelda, and if God is my only witness, I will never allow you to do it to me again!!!! You hurt me more than any human being can possibly hurt someone without killing them. It took me years to surpass the hurt and trauma you left me with, but I have bounced back, and I will not let you ruin the best thing that has happened to me since you left me beaten and broken in your living room all those years ago!" Monte' said then took time to catch her breath. Silence claimed Amelda for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"I'll admit that I had that coming, and you are right about one thing…I did hurt you. Now it may not be today or tomorrow for that matter, but mark my words, I will have you back." Amelda said with a smirk. Monte' continued to glare.

"Just get out of my house before my brother sees you and kills you…I know I won't try to stop him." Monte' retorted. Amelda simply turned on his heels and walked out of the party.

At about two in the morning, the house was cleared out. Seto, Monte', Bakura, and Malik were sitting on the couch in the living room laughing about the evenings events.

"After the whole Pegasus incident, I had a great time tonight, what about you dear?" Seto asked Monte'.

"I did too…the most important part to me though was renewing our wedding vows. I love you Seto."

"I love you too Monte'….forever and ever." With that, Seto and Monte' began to make out on the chair, earning whistles from Malik and cat calls from Bakura.

"Why don't you meet me upstairs so we can finish this?" Seto asked. Monte' blushed.

"Ohhhh….let me grab a drink and we have a deal" she responded. Seto gave her one last kiss and went upstairs to get ready for their "festivities". She sat there for awhile just thinking.

"I love him so much." She said out loud. When she got no response, she looked over at Bakura and Malik, who were staring at her.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" she asked with a laugh.

"We are just waiting for you to explain to us why that red haired bastard was here at your anniversary party tonight." Malik responded. Monte' went dead quiet.

"You guys saw him?" she asked. Bakura glared.

"Yes we saw him…the only reason why he is still breathing is because Malik talked me out of killing him…for now. You realize you disrespected your husband by having that man here!" Bakura said. Now it was Monte's turn to glare.

"You say it like I invited him here. He came disguised as Pegasus! How was I supposed to know?" She asked. Both Malik and Bakura looked at her in shock.

"You mean to tell me that he was Pegasus?" Malik asked. Monte' nodded. Bakura got angry.

"You see Malik; you should have let me at him! That sneaky little bastard! If I see him again, I swear he's a dead man. Monte', I want to know everything he said to you, but now you shall go and make love to your husband…while I calm down." Bakura said, earning a laugh from both Monte' and Malik. Monte' gave them both a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to be with Seto. Malik and Bakura gave each other a knowing look.

"…Bakura, you do realize what her ex is trying to do don't you?" Malik asked.

"Yes, and I only hope that Monte' doesn't fall into his trap. You saw what she was like after they broke up." Bakura responded. Malik nodded.

"We have to tell Seto…he is the only one that can protect her." Malik said, but Bakura shook his head.

"No, we must give Monte' chances to tell him, and only if we see things getting bad do we get involved. I love my sister, but I won't butt into her life that way." Bakura said. Malik nodded in agreement. They both got up and left for their own homes for the evening.

_I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! This story is about to get super ugly. Next chapter, Seto finally meets Amelda face to face (without getting knocked out of course). You guys see the purple button in the corner? Push it and tell me what you think._


End file.
